Pure Distance
by S.Mimi.C
Summary: The Gang has taken in a new member to help find the Shikon Jewel. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"**Don't Listen to Me"**

"It's... It's not fair!" I said, trying to keep my trembling voice down. Inside, I wanted to scream. "Why do I have to go? My friends are all here."

"It's just for a few months, dear." Mom said, eating her cereal and reading her mag.

I threw my spoon on the table and stood up. "Mom!"

She looked up, her eyes cold but piercing. "Don't talk to me like that." Mom also stood up. "Where'd you learn your manners?"

My eyes and my throat burned and I felt my hands fly to my face. "M-may I be excused?" I whimpered, blinking furiously to keep the tears down.

She sat down again and nodded, just as my dad came in, wondering what the hell was happening.

I didn't wait to hear the rest, running awkwardly up the stairs to my room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm leaving, Asya." I whispered into the phone. I hated to cry but here I was, sobbing my heart out to my best friend. I wished I wouldn't cry for every little thing.

"What?" came her voice. She stopped crunching her chips. "_What_ do you mean?"

"Dad's company is moving him to Japan!" I said, my voice getting higher and higher by each word until it was shrill and whiney at the end.

Silence filled the phone and static crackled through the phone lines.

"No…way…" Asya whispered hoarsely, almost with disbelief. "No fair! You get to go to Japan?!"

I heard her sigh and mumble, "You get to do _everything_."

Unbelievable, I thought. "Asya! I'm LEAVING. I'm leaving my friends, my school, and my home. Don't you care?"

Asya started eating her chips again and the crunching irritated me so much all of a sudden. "You make it sound like a bad thing. I mean, Japan! Hel-lo?" she said. "JAPAN! Think of the opportunities! It's not like you're never coming back right?"

"You d-don't listen to m-me, do you?" I cried, while anger filled my heavy throat. I stumbled over the words because my tongue felt thick.

"What the hell?" Asya screamed back. "What's wrong with you? I'm trying to be helpful here."

"Well, you're crap at that!" I shouted and hung up. Well, Asya's definitely not my best friend anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I visited Jordan next. I must have looked terrible with my hair flat and messy, eyes sore and red from crying, skin all blotchy. But nonetheless, Jordan smiled when he opened the door.

His eyes examined me up and down with concern. "Are you alright, Sasha?" he asked.

I had to tell him straight out, but my words rushed into each other, "I'm moving to Japan. It's for a few months--"

"Wait, what?" His smile curved downwards into a frown and he looked genuinely distressed. I realized that I truly loved him, right then and there.

With that realization, I started to cry all over again.

He took me into an embrace and we stood there, on the porch for a while. His sweater smelled like sweet and spicy cologne, exactly like the cologne I bought for him last Christmas. His arms surrounded me and mine wrapped around his body as if we were two perfect pieces of a puzzle.

"Are you sure?" he said after a while. He cleared his throat once and ran one hand across his soft, spiky locks of hair.

I nodded sadly, wondering why he would think I'd lie about something like this.

He sighed, and he kissed me. There in his arms, I felt safe. But I knew this feeling was going to end.

His gentle kisses suddenly changed and our teeth clashed. His tongue softly tapped my front teeth so I opened my mouth a little, leaning forward on my tippy-toes. Our tongues entwined and held there.

I pulled away, breathing in some air.

"I have to go pack," I choked, wiping my raw, red eyes. "I'll--I'll..."

"I'll miss you." he said for me, taking my hands in his.


	2. 2

**Chapter One**

**The Well**

I immediately felt out of place when I got off the plane. Everywhere, young girls and guys dressed in colour and _style_ burst onto the platforms.

I walked around, wondering how I could get to my suitcases but instead, I just bumped into random, annoyed-looking people. Ugh, I thought, if this is only the airport, I wonder how many people are actually on the streets.

I found my parents carrying my suitcases. I ran towards them, and tripped over a girl tying her shoes.

"Ohmigod, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, my face red. I held out my hand and pulled her up.

"It's alright. I'm fine," she smiled. She brushed some dirt off her skirt. "So, erm, you're a tourist?"

I nodded slowly.

"How'd you learn Japanese so well?" she asked, curious.

"My mom is half Japanese so she taught me some words and things like that." I replied, proud of myself that I knew how to communicate with these people.

"Oh, that's cool." she exclaimed. "My name's Kagome."

"You can call me Sasha." I winced at the sound of my weird name.

We shook hands and she walked me to my parents.

"Met a new friend already?" Mom said with an I-told-you look.

I didn't reply. I decided to stop talking to her.

"So where are you all staying?" Kagome asked.

I shrugged while my dad replied absentmindedly, "A friend's house."

I walked away from my parents and motioned for Kagome to follow.

Kagome looked at me and said, "What's wrong?"

I shrugged and pulled my black hair out of my ponytail even though it was sweltering."I don't want to talk about it... So… why are you at the airport?" I wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, my mom's coming back from a meeting in Kyoto. So I'm waiting for her." Kagome said with a smile. I knew she was trying hard to be nice to me, but she looked anxious. She glanced at her wristwatch every few minutes or so.

"Ah."

We didn't say much after that. My parents were waiting for my dad's friend to pick us up, and Kagome sat on the bench looking bored.

I peered out of the platform into the streets and admired the city. Everything was so... cramped. There were signs and billboards everywhere. People were wearing the most interesting clothes, and some looked like... well, some looked like they were dressed up as Anime characters, actually.

I called back behind my shoulder, "Kagome?" and turned around to face her. I felt incredibly homesick and sad. I just missed Jordan so bad. "Can you show me around today?" I felt so embarrassed, having to ask some girl I just met to hang out with me.

Surprisingly, she smiled at me and nodded hesitantly. "I'd love to, Sasha. It's just that... I have something to do tonight. But you can stay for dinner, if you want?" She picked at the bow on her school uniform and then rubbed her head sheepishly.

I laughed, relieved that she didn't think I was some loser. "Sure."

Yes, yes, yes. As long as I get away from my parents.

"Wow, I-" I paused to gaze at Kagome's large, traditional house. "- I love your house. It looks so—"

"Old?" Kagome interrupted. We both giggled.

We had just picked up her mother and Mrs. Higurashi drove us back to her house.

I noticed the large shrine beside the house and walked in, interested."Cool! You have your own well. Does it still work?" I stepped towards the well, and tried to look down inside it. "Is there still water in here?"

Kagome was suddenly at my side, and pulling me back. Her expression looked panicked and she said with a rush, "No! Don't go near it!"

I stared at her curiously and backed away from the old well.

"I mean…You might fall in." She rephrased.

"Oh…" I looked down at my feet uncomfortably. "Well, sorry."

"No, no. I shouldn't have yelled. Hah, I'm…a little stressed and all. I'm crazy sometimes. No, I don't mean _crazy_ crazy." She paused. "I'll just stop talking now…"

I gave her a weak smile and she started to laugh nervously. Kagome lead me into her house quickly and she showed me her room.

There's something about that well, I thought as I admired her posters and stuffed animals. I'm going to find out what.


End file.
